UCR/John's Cobras Conflict
The John's cobra war (On ROBLOX) was a virtual war in real time with real players on a online game called ROBLOX. ROBLOX did not endorse the war, however. As it escalated, some of it's infamous moderators and staff were sent to monitor the war. The war started after the United Clan of Roblox (The 18th oldest clan on ROBLOX) had defeated another clan, T2M just after the 2010 South Africa World Cup. (The World Cup had no influence on the war.) When it ended the leader of UCR stepped down and Trick555 was votied in. Earlier in the year a clan was made my PSPjohn1, a famous player. It was named John's Cobras and some users instantly disliked it for a variety of reasons, which included allegations that their ceremonial parades resembled those of Nazi Germany's. John's Cobras was typically only despised by minor clans until Trick555 came into power over the UCR and John's Cobras had reached 1500 members. Then it turned into Robloxian War 3, wherein many other clans such as Roblox Assault Team (RAT) and First Encounter Assault Recon (FEAR) waged war. The war was ended around the month of September by Noble Blade, one of JC's allies. Noble Blade's leader tricked PSPjohn1 into giving him his account (via a technique that will remain undisclosed so that it's not mimicked), and JC fell to Noble Blade. Originally, UCR was sceptical that NB wouldn't continue the war in JC's stead, and sent several of their sub-branches to investigate. Their dubiousness was rendered unfounded when Noble Blade oficially surrendered and made peace with the UCR, becoming a great ally. Near the end of 2011, John's Cobras returned, it's leader denying any accusations that his clan resembled Nazi Germany. NB would become the enemy of many war clans. 'Unfair war.' During the course of the war both sides used unfair methods to take over each other's bases. One of these methods was exploiting a piece of un-patched coding in ROBLOX's script which allowed them to insert powerful weapons, such as a superior tank model built by Goldeagle123. Another method was using highly communicative and small groups to glitch into the other side's base. Goldeagle123's Goldsquad, a small UCR unit, found four different ways to glitch into JC's Fort Cobra. John's Cobras and Noble Blade -largely Noble Blade- faced allegations of having spawnkilled, exploited and committed admin abuse to score false victories. However JC along with noble blade (but mostly noble blade) spawn killed,hacked and admin abused to claim false victory. One highlight of the war was a raid initially started by UCR's Goldsquad. JC lost control of the fort and more UCR players arrived to keep it secure, and Goldsquad was asked to integrate with the other UCR players. Then exploiters arrived and destroyed the base. During the battle, three JC soldiers were trapped in a prison of their own design. One player inserted a nuke with a timer of sixty seconds, time enough for several UCR players to obtain jetpacks and fly to a safe distance. The nuke engulfed the fort and any players who did not make it were killed and then forced to die multiple times as they continuously spawned within the blast radius, until the nuclear bomb's effects wore off. 'John's cobra after the virturl war.' After the virtual war, a new leader revamped John's Cobras with new uniforms, a new base, and different motives. However PSPjohn1 returned in 2011 and got his clan back after days of negotiation. Now JC is a very successful clan, having defeated many clans including FEAR, Vector Security, and RAT. Many colonels such as faceguy12, 12gooroo and blast87 host trainings at least twice a week. The Cobras have supposedly never lost a mass raid. More about John's Cobras can be found on Youtube.Category:John's Cobras now. Category:John's Cobras Category:United Clan of Roblox Category:Noble Blade Category:Roblox Assault Team Category:First Encounter Assault Recon Category:RoWar III Category:PSPjohn1 Category:Trick555 Category:Faceguy12 Category:12gooroo Category:Blast87 Category:Goldeagle123 Category:Goldsquad